


A Routine Checkup

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inappropriate use of a stethoscope, M/M, Medical Kink, Mentions of other Thieves, Third Semester (Persona 5), they're just playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: With the Phantom Thieves properly awake once more, all the responsibilities of being the leader fall back on Akira.Someoneneeds to be sure he's not overworking himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	A Routine Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: ~~Fisting~~ | **Medical play** | ~~Orgasm denial~~
> 
> (Yes, I do still want to finish these. Don't look at the posting dates. Shhhhh. X''DD)

Akira was about to leave the nurse’s office when he was stopped by a firm hand around his wrist.

“A moment, Akira?” Goro asked. 

Wearing one of Akira’s school track suits didn’t make him look any less intimidating or commanding. Akira caught a glimpse of Makoto giving him a concerned look from the hallway, and he nodded before turning back to Goro. “What’s up?”

Goro didn’t let go of his wrist. “I wanted to speak to you, if that’s all right.”

Akira reached back to shut the door, listening to it click closed. “Something bothering you?” It was so hard to read Goro sometimes. He couldn’t tell if something was wrong, or if this was just some kind of excuse to have him to himself for a few minutes. Neither of them were the sort to directly ask for what they wanted. So he was going to have to piece it together from whatever clues Goro gave him.

“I realized that I haven’t properly checked in since we left the Palace with Yoshizawa,” Goro said. “And I know you. You’ve got your team back, which means you are most likely running yourself ragged, playing leader and attempting to get everything straight.” He hesitated, then reached up to cup Akira’s face. “Being in the nurse’s office reminded me that I should probably make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

“...honey, you’re such a hypocrite,” Akira laughed, and leaned into his hand. “It’s only been two days. Have you eaten anything other than takeout since last Thursday?”

“I made homemade ramen and did not screw it up, I’ll have you know,” Goro huffed. He tugged Akira closer, setting his free hand on Akira’s waist. “Have _you_ been getting more than five hours of sleep a night?”

“I got six last night!” Akira swayed into his grip, humming contentedly. “But if you really want to check on me, I suppose you can.”

Goro swung him around, nudging him towards one of the cots. “Well, if I’m going to do it properly, you should take your shirt off and have a seat.”

“Wait, for real? Here?” Akira asked, grinning. “Detective! Scandalous! This is a school.”

“Yes, and in Maruki’s bullshit fantasyland, we could probably go at it in the middle of the street and people would just be happy for us.” Goro went to rummage through a cabinet. The sound of shuffling filled the room, and Akira shrugged. Goro had a point. Wouldn’t be much of an ideal world if they got the police called on them for indecency.

He pulled his shirt over his head and sat down on the cot, hiding a smile as Goro turned back around with a stethoscope and one of those wooden tongue depressors. “I’ve been feeling awfully tense lately, doc,” he said lightly.

Goro arched an eyebrow. “That could be a symptom of many things,” he said, all cool professionalism. “Open your mouth.”

Akira obeyed, lolling his tongue out. Goro stuck the tongue depressor in his mouth, easing it back until it just brushed his soft palette. “...hm. Your gag reflex isn’t very sensitive at all.”

“It’s a talent,” Akira said around the stick.

“Hm.” Goro pulled it out of his mouth and set it aside. “Well, I can confirm for now that there’s nothing wrong with your smart mouth.” He put on the stethoscope and brandished the end. “Take a deep breath so I can listen to your lungs.”

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle at how seriously he was playing this. He obliged the order, breathing deep, only for his breath to catch and shudder as the cold end of the stethoscope pressed to his chest and nudged against his nipple.

“Oh dear.” Goro hummed with fake concern. “Your breathing seems to be a bit uneven. Take another breath for me?”

Of course, as soon as Akira tried, Goro moved the stethoscope. It was less cold now, but Goro rubbed it deliberately over his other nipple, making him whine.

“Shaky breathing, elevated heart rate…” Goro noted. “You also seem to be quite flushed.” He dragged his eyes down Akira’s body clinically. “And you’re having… quite a reaction.” He reached down, pressing his palm to Akira’s swelling erection. Akira’s hips jerked up against the touch, trying to get even the slightest bit of friction, and he moaned. Goro smiled benevolently, the picture of a calm, caring doctor as he kept his touch just light enough to be frustrating with no relief.

With a burst of willpower that Akira was actually proud of, he managed to stop rutting against Goro’s hand long enough to get himself under control and say, “Y-You’re right, Dr. Akechi. I’ve never had this kind of reaction at school before. Do you know how to fix it?” He batted his eyes at Goro innocently, and Goro rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Well,” he began, holding his hand to his chin. “The reasonable thing to do would be to observe and see if it goes away on its own.” He visibly bit back a grin as Akira whined loudly. “But you seem to be suffering, so closer investigation seems like the best option. Lie back so I can examine you.”

Akira swung his legs up onto the cot and settled onto his back, and Goro sat down alongside him and reached for the button of his pants. “You’ll need to hold still,” he said. “I’m trying to be thorough.”

He slid Akira’s pants down over his hips, tugging his underwear with them and letting his cock bob free. “Oh, you’re _very_ tense here,” he murmured, unable to keep a pleased note out of his voice. “Fortunately for you, I know how to treat this.”

Akira whimpered as Goro brushed delicate fingertips up the length of his cock. “Please,” he choked out. “Please…!”

“Shhh. Don’t squirm. This is a delicate procedure.” And with that, he leaned over and took Akira’s cock into his mouth. Akira groaned, legs instinctively trying to close around Goro’s head, but Goro pinned him effortlessly to the cot. All he could do was strain helplessly against the other boy’s grip, sinking inexorably into the sensation of wet heat and a velvety tongue on his cock.

“G-Goro…!” he moaned, reaching down to twine his fingers into Goro’s silky hair. “So good… Keep doing that… God…”

Goro glanced up at him, mischief in his eyes, and hummed as he bobbed his head. Akira whimpered, tossing his head back against the pillow. He kept trying to thrust deeper into that welcoming warmth, but Goro may as well have strapped him to the cot, because he was holding him down with an iron grip.

The attention lavished on his cock had him balancing on the edge in no time. He tried to warn Goro, but it just came out as broken calls of his name. Goro seemed to understand, pulling back and focusing his tongue on the head until Akira shuddered apart underneath him, spilling into his mouth.

Goro sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand with a satisfied smirk as he admired the limp way Akira was sprawled on the cot. “Well. You seem to be far less tense now. I think the treatment was effective.”

“Mmmhm,” Akira mumbled intelligently. He stretched out a hand, not quite able to reach Goro. “Soon as I can move again… Gonna return the favor…”

“This was about taking care of you, stupid,” Goro countered. He scooted back up beside Akira, ruffling his hair. “If you want more, you have to wait until tonight. Unless Morgana is going to be an issue?”

“Absolutely not. I’ll get him to stay with Futaba,” Akira said immediately, and Goro laughed.

“You got spoiled, not having a roommate.”

“Maybe a little…”

Goro traced abstract shapes on Akira’s chest, featherlight against his skin. “Just don’t let that be the thing that makes you consider accepting Maruki’s bullshit.”

Akira shifted just enough to nuzzle against the side of Goro’s thigh. “There’s nothing that could make me accept it, now. My friends are awake, and we’re all in agreement.”

The hand on his chest stilled, before sliding up to cradle his face. “I’ll hold you to that,” Goro said, something deadly serious in his eyes. There was a hint of sadness there too, but Akira was too out of it to parse everything properly.

For now, he just wanted to doze next to his boyfriend, grateful that his friends waking up hadn’t changed much of anything about their partnership.

He really had gotten everything he’d wanted...


End file.
